


How About That Extra Credit

by youcomecrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Roleplay - Teacher and Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcomecrash/pseuds/youcomecrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Student/Teacher. Harry might not be good at English Lit, but he's certainly good at other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About That Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> This is without a doubt the filthiest thing i've ever written. And for that, I don't know whether to say i'm sorry or you're welcome. I would say it's PWP but it's...not? I wrote this last year and it's on lj and tumblr already. But i'm thinking of writing another part, so.

Louis sighs gratefully when he sees the time. 10:58 and his morning lecture is finally coming to a close. He dismisses his Lit class with a mumbled "have a good weekend" and hurriedly attempts to finish marking the quiz in front of him so he can pack his things up. Mostly all of his students have shuffled out, but he catches sight of one making his way toward the front of the room, straight to Louis' desk.  
  
"Mr. Styles. How can I help you?" His voice is even and monotone, only half giving the boy his attention as he continues to mark the paper in front of him.  
  
The younger boy clears his throat once and readjusts his bookbag strap. "Uh, yeah... I was just wondering..."  
  
Louis finally looks up from his paper, mouth slack, waiting, "Well?"  
  
The younger boy cracks a sheepish smile. "Well, you see, I wanted to talk with you about my paper."  
  
"Your midterm paper?"  
  
"Yeah, that one. Look, I know it was shit. If we could maybe discuss it?"  
  
"Discuss the paper?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Harry shuffles nervously. "Well, I had some, uh, personal issues. And I was wondering if maybe we could talk about me doing some extra work. To get my mark up."  
  
Louis' eyes flicker up and down the kid's body once. He looks like he might have just rolled out of bed, white v-neck laying loosely on his lightly muscled frame with dark, tight jeans sitting entirely too low on his hips. The boy catches him and doesn't hide his smirk.  
  
Louis evens his face out and goes back to grading his paper. "Why don't you come to my office in ten minutes. We'll discuss your subpar coursework then."  
  
The dig should have been insulting, but Harry's smirk only broadens.  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
Louis doesn't respond or look up from his desk, only knowing the boy is gone by the click of the classroom door.  
  
When he rounds the corner of the hallway ten minutes later, office keys in hand, he immediately sees the curly-headed boy outside his door. He's casually leaning against the wall, inspecting his fingernails.  
  
Louis doesn't go out of his way to acknowledge him. He simply goes straight to the door, unlocks it and leaves it ajar for his student to follow him in. Harry shuts the door with a sharp click.  
  
"So," Louis starts after settling into his chair, "You wanted to talk about your midterm paper?"  
  
"Um, right, yeah."  
  
Louis studies the boy carefully as he tosses his bookbag against the wall before sitting down on the other side of his desk.  
  
"So what is there to talk about exactly? You turned in only half a paper, for one. And the half you turned in wasn't cited correctly, had no sense of coherency, and frankly, I couldn't even continue reading past the first few paragraphs. You're lucky I didn't fail you."  
  
Harry lets a shaky breath go and shifts in his seat uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, Professor Tomlinson. I've just been having some...personal issues lately."  
  
"Personal issues."  
  
"Yeah, you see, it's my boyfriend."  
  
"It's your boyfriend's fault you're flunking my course?"  
  
Harry smirks, "Yeah. See, I try to be a good student. I try to do all the work you give me. But my boyfriend is always...distracting me."  
  
Louis looks on in disbelief, "Distracting you? What do you mean?"  
  
Harry stands then, pressing his hands onto the wooden desk between them, "Well, Professor, all he ever wants to do is fuck."  
  
Louis' mouth falls open.  
  
"When he gets home from work, he makes me get on my knees and suck him off, yeah? And after that, he bends me over the table, or the bed, or wherever really, and fucks me 'til I can't right stand straight." Harry leans further over the desk and his voice drops to barely above a whisper, "Do you know how hard it is to cite Shakespeare with a cock in your arse, Professor Tomlinson?"  
  
Louis gapes and sits back in his chair, "Excuse me? Your behavior is completely inappropriate, Mr. Styles. Where do you get off?"  
  
Harry frowns slightly, circling the desk until he's standing in front of Louis' pushed back chair.  
  
"Are you going to kick me out of your class?"  
  
Louis huffs, straightening his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I should. Unless you can give me a really good reason not to, which I don't think you can."  
  
Harry bites his bottom lip, pushes his weight to the balls of his feet. "Maybe we can work something out? I really need to pass this course. There's got to be something I can do."  
  
"Yeah. There is. How about you start by actually showing up to my lecture on time? Or, you know, actually  _attempt_  to not half-arse all your coursework?"  
  
Harry considers him for a moment before a suggestive smile comes across his face. "Or I can do something i'm good at?"  
  
Before Louis can speak Harry is sliding down to his knees, wide eyes staring up at Louis from between his splayed thighs. Harry's hand closes over the leather of Louis' belt, tugging on it, but Louis' hand slaps over his wrist, halting is movements.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? I'm your teacher."  
  
Harry bites his lip, eyes never leaving his Professor's.  
  
"Yeah, but I just thought..."  
  
"Thought what? That you'd get on your knees and suck me off and i'll just raise your mark, is that it?"  
  
Harry only nods weakly, cheeks on fire and breath coming out shallow.  
  
Louis studies the boy for a moment longer and then smirks. He pushes Harry's hand away from his belt and replaces it with his own, quickly tugging it loose before opening the buttons on his pants. Harry's eyes go wide, watching him. Louis pushes his pants down to the middle of his thighs before sitting back, smug smile pulling at his lips.  
  
"Well go on then."  
  
Harry takes in a quick breath, eyes now trained on Louis' brief-covered crotch. He doesn't waste a moment, reaching out to palm his teacher through the cotton, feeling the man swell beneath his fingers almost instantly. Harry sits up straighter and leans over until his face is hovering over Louis' lap. He hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulls them down over the man's taut skin until his cock springs free. Harry takes it in his hand first, curling his fingers around the thick shaft, feeling it twitch in his grasp.  
  
Harry pumps him dry a few times, eyes connecting with Louis' again. His Professor's head is lying against the back of his chair, cheeks pink with tiny breaths escaping his mouth as he watches Harry work his cock to full hardness.  
  
"I believe you promised me your mouth."  
  
Harry grins filthily, eyes never disconnecting from Louis' as he lowers his mouth, tongue first, to swallow the first couple of inches of Louis' length. Harry sucks gently, humming every once in a while.  
  
Louis pushes his hand through Harry's hair, resting it on the back of his head as it bobs. "Yeah, that's good. Do you get on your knees for all your teachers when you get a bad mark?"  
  
Harry shakes his head the best he can with Louis' dick inching down this throat.  
  
"No? You're only trouble for me then, are you?" He pushes Harry down on his cock until he almost chokes. Harry pulls off then, taking a deep breath. His hand still grips the base of Louis' cock and he continues to pump slowly.  
  
"Yeah, only for you. Sorry." He takes Louis' dick and taps it against his tongue a few times before taking him all the way back in his mouth again, looking anything but. Louis sucks in a sharp breath and tightens his grip in Harry's hair.  
  
"The fuck you are."  
  
Harry starts bobbing his head faster and faster, pumping his fist over what his mouth doesn't cover.  
  
"I bet this is how you get out of everything, isn't it? Just drop to your knees and use that filthy mouth until you get your way?"  
  
Harry can only answer him with his eyes, mouth too full of cock.  
  
"Yeah, I know it is." He pulls Harry off his dick then with a loud pop. The boy's eyes are glassy and his lips are slick and full and impossibly red.  
  
"Stand up," Louis orders. Harry complies immediately, coming off his aching knees until he's standing between Louis' thighs. Louis wastes no time undoing his belt and letting the boy's pants fall to the floor.  
  
"Turn around, over the desk."  
  
"Why?" He asks timidly but does so regardless, bending over until his stomach is resting over the cool, flat surface of the wood.  
  
Louis doesn't answer him just yet. He only pushes his chair closer to the desk until Harry is completely trapped. Harry cranes his neck behind him in an attempt to see.  
  
Louis meets his desperate eyes, smirking smugly. He runs his hands up the backs of Harry's thighs softly before coming to rest on his ass, kneading the pale flesh there.  
  
"Is this the kind of stuff you do with your boyfriend?" Louis teases, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Harry doesn't speak, is breathing too heavily to. He nods his head though when Louis looks like he won't move again until he gets an answer. Louis grips his ass again, pulling his cheeks open to the cold air of the room.  
  
Harry groans and his head falls on his arm beneath him on the desk, eyes screwed tightly shut.  
  
"Mmm, yeah. Speaking of your boyfriend, I wonder how he'd feel about you being here, bent over a desk, getting tongue fucked by your teacher."  
  
"What?  _Oh_ ," is about all he manages to get out before he feels the hot press of Louis' tongue over his hole.  
  
"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry whimpers, craning is neck back to watch. It's sore at this point from the angle but it's worth it to see his Professor licking him open, the frame of his glasses bumping against his skin.  
  
His head eventually falls back to his arms when Louis pushes his tongue against him particularly hard. Harry hears a drawer open seconds later, items rustling around inside before it shuts again. Louis' tongue is gone seconds later, instantly replaced with the slick pad of his thumb. It teases Harry's entrance but goes no further. Harry tries not to buck back onto it.  
  
"You're going to let me fuck you?"  
  
Harry bites his lip, looking back at Louis. He doesn't answer so Louis presses the tip of his thumb in slowly and waits. Harry whines, pushing back on his finger.  
  
Louis shakes his head but he's not sure Harry can really see him, "Not until you tell me what you're gonna let me do to you."  
  
"I'm gonna let you fuck me," he answers in a single breath, "Yes, please."  
  
Louis clucks his tongue, "That's exactly what you wanted, isn't it? That's why you're such a terrible student, you just wanted me to bend you over this desk and fuck you, didn't you?"  
  
Harry nods eagerly, panting as Louis pushes a finger inside his relaxed opening. He adds another quickly and it takes everything in Harry not to fuck back onto them. He wants the real thing.  
  
"Please," he begs. Louis laughs breathily, slapping his bum lightly before withdrawing his fingers from Harry's tight heat. Harry looks like he expects him to stand up then and move in behind him, but he only sits back further in his chair and lazily slips a condom on. He begins stroking himself, watching Harry, who looks confused from his position over the desk, carefully.  
  
Louis leans back all the way in his chair and smirks. "It's your grade, mate."  
  
A smile tugs at the corner of Harry's mouth and he licks his lips, eyes dark and hooded. He pushes off the wood and ambles backwards, stopping only when Louis' hands grip his hips and help guide him down. Harry reaches behind him to grip Louis' cock and line it up with his hole. They both groan as he sinks down onto it slowly, all the way until his ass is cradled against Louis' pelvis.  
  
"Oh, fuck." Louis breathes, fingers gripping so tightly into Harry's hips he's sure it has to hurt. Harry takes his lip between his teeth, grips onto the edge of desk and begins pulling off of his professor's cock, only to slam back down a moment later and then he's repeating the motion until he's worked up a rhythm. Louis is content to let Harry bounce on his own, his hands only loosely holding his hips now, not guiding him in any way.  
  
"That's it. Yeah. Fuck yourself on my cock. That's so good." Louis throws his head back, eyes losing focus. Harry changes his angle a bit and Louis' eyes snap back open, his orgasm fast-approaching. He moves one of his hands to wrap around Harry's stomach and pump the boy's thick cock. Harry whines in response, pushing himself even deeper onto Louis. Louis grips the back of Harry's shirt with his other hand, bunching it up against the small of his back so he can stare, mesmerized as he watches the way his cock disappears inside the boy over and over again.  
  
"Close," he gasps and Harry tries bouncing faster, desperate to bring them both off. Louis can see he's getting tired though, his rhythm growing sloppy. Louis' grip returns to his hips. He digs his fingers in tightly and when Harry sinks down he pushes back up with equal force. Harry keens so loudly he has to clamp his hand over his mouth. Louis basically takes over then, fucking upward into Harry with quick, shallow thrusts.  
  
Harry makes choked off noises in the back of his throat with every pump of Louis' dick. And then Louis feels Harry clench around him and for several seconds it's so tight that Louis can't stop himself from coming hard. It seems Harry is too, by the way he's now collapsed onto the surface of the desk, writhing incoherently on Louis' cock, riding it out.  
  
When they finally stop moving, Louis lets the boy gather himself enough before tapping his hip so he can pull out. Harry stands, balancing on the desk to right himself. He turns to look at Louis, who's breathing just as heavily as he is. He watches Louis roll the condom off, tie it up and toss it in the bin. Harry meets his eyes and then he smiles. Louis smiles too, laughing giddily.  
  
"Come here," he whispers gently. Harry grins and falls into his lap easily, and Louis wraps his arms around his waist immediately. Harry cups Louis' jaw, tilting his head back to kiss him sweetly.  
  
"That was so good," he whispers, nuzzling into Louis' neck. Louis grins, stroking his hip lovingly.  
  
"Fuck, you really get off on this whole student/teacher thing, don't you, Haz?"  
  
Harry pulls his head from Louis' neck, shooting him an amused look. "I sat in on your whole lecture this morning, didn't I?"  
  
"That you did. Believe me, I noticed. It was terribly distracting, mind you. Do you know how hard it is to teach Shakespeare when i've got you hard in the back of my classroom?"  
  
Harry laughs and kisses him once again. "You did great, babe. And don't worry, I was only half-hard."  
  
Louis lets a bark of laughter go.  
  
"What do you think they're gonna do when they figure out i'm not really a student?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Er, I don't know, your actual students?"  
  
"Let's hope they don't," Louis laughs, "I'd rather not have to explain that."  
  
"What's to explain? We're just a couple of young, virile adults with a healthy appetite for role-playing."  
  
Louis quirks his eyebrows, "Yeah,  _you_  especially. I'm the innocent party here. You're the kinky sod who dragged me into all this, young Hazza. You  _completely_  corrupted my innocence."  
  
"Maybe so, but you love every second of it," he breathes hotly into Louis' ear. The older boy smiles despite himself, and instead of responding, just hugs the boy in his lap more tightly.  
  
Ten minutes later and after some lazy snogging, Harry finally stirs from Louis' lap.  
  
"Okay, as much as I don't want to, I need to go. I've got work in an hour. I'll see you at home tonight?"  
  
Louis nods, accepting Harry's quick kiss and letting him stand up. They pull their pants back on and Louis checks his reflection in the mirror on his wall. He needs to be at least somewhat presentable for his next class, he decides.  
  
" _Mr. Styles._ Here, won't you be needing this?" Louis tries to look serious, picking up the empty bookbag from the ground and tossing it to Harry, who throws his head back and laughs, not even a little embarrassed. This is easy for them now.  
  
"Thanks, babe. Don't know what i'd do without you. I'll see you tonight." He leans in to kiss Louis one last time before opening the door to exit the tiny office. They both jump then, startled by the boy standing on the other side, fist mid-air and poised to knock. It's that kid who asks all the questions from his Lit class, Louis recognizes. Liam Payne.  
  
Louis panics, watching the way Liam's eyes are darting between him and Harry, realization blooming in his doe eyes as he takes in their disheveled appearances. Harry most certainly doesn't help the situation either as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and smirks at the boy, hiking his empty bookbag further up his shoulder and exiting the office as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
Liam blushes so red he resembles a tomato and Louis groans.  
  
"Come in, Mr. Payne. Please."  
  
"But. He. Isn't he...?"  
  
"Shut the door please."  
  
This was not going to be fun. But what will probably be even  _less_  fun will be telling Harry later that night that today was probably the end of him sitting in on Louis' lectures. He's fairly certain he won't be able to take office sex off the table though.  
  
His boyfriend does have  _some_  limits, after all.


End file.
